Joining Destinies
by FrEEthink23
Summary: Lily, James, the rest of the gang, and newbies, pulled together for laughs, games,heartbreak, pranks, despair, but most of all, love. Lily/James, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC.partial AU.rated K now, changing as the story moves. My first fanfic, be gentle with me!
1. New Beginnings

Here we are. Just bear with me, this is my first story, and the first chapter isn't much Lily/James, because i just wanted everyone to get a feel for the story (myself included). Happy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I own about... diddly-squat.

* * *

Lily Evans sat with her two best friends, Mariel Wallace and Alex Denegre, in the middle of the Gryffindor house table. The three sat laughing and talking, doing the yearly post- summer girl chat/ catch up.

"Well, my summer was incredible! I met this great guy named Nordan when my family went to Poland. He has the greatest eyes, and he's of age…" Said Alex. Alex was the beautiful, smart, and charismatic girl of the group. With her honey brown hair, deep ocean-blue eyes, and soft curves, she was a charmer. She was also very choosy about who she spent her time with and what guys she dated, as she liked to feel safe and guard her heart.

"Ah, of course. The ever important summer-fling. One simply can't imagine summer without one." Said Mariel.

Then, without warning, Mariel stood on the bench that the girls were eating on and said, loudly, to the whole hall, "Is this what he said? ALEX! ALEX! LET DOWN YOUR MEDIUM- LENGTH HAIR!" This, of course, was done with a hair toss and a hand raised towards the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the ever changing sky. The boys in the hall all cheered to Mariel's bows while the girls pulled her off the bench with smiles on their faces. Mariel was an exotic beauty- with pitch black hair, a tan complexion, brown eyes, and an angular face, many boys tried (and most failed) to date her. Mariel had very high standards. She was also funny, sharp as a tack, and approachable with problems. All in all, she was a very loveable person.

"Mariel! Do you have to outdo yourself every year when you return to Hogwarts?" Said Lily. Lovely Lily was the life of the group. With beautiful auburn hair flowing halfway down her back, startlingly beautiful green eyes, and a welcoming face that carried a perpetual smile, she had her own type of beauty. She was also very smart, and the head girl this year. People described Lily as uncommonly kind, which everyone knew was the truth.

"Oi! You three!"

The girls turned their heads to the ever- familiar voice. James Potter, the Hogwarts heartthrob, sat with his three best mates a few seats down on the opposite side of the table. The 'Marauders', as they dubbed themselves, consisted of the three men-of-choice when it came to the Hogwarts dating scene. There was James, the ringleader of the pack, who took pride in his charming good looks, brains, and skills on the Quidditch pitch. He was, arguably, the most sought after boy in school, and harbored a mile deep crush on Lily. Then there was Sirius Black. Sirius came from a very pro-pureblood family that he was always trying to break free from. Sirius was devilishly handsome, also harbored excellent broom-handling skills, was exceedingly smart and funny, and, common knowledge to everyone, held a bit of a sweet spot for Mariel. Remus Lupin was the quiet, charming, smart and gentlemanly man of the group, and Peter Pettigrew found himself a spot among the marauders simply by sheer luck. There was absolutely nothing remarkable about Peter Pettigrew.

Mariel was the one to respond.

"What now James?"

"How were your summers?" Asked James, with the other three marauders listening in intently.

"They were just fine, thanks. And yours?" Asked Alex, always the diplomatic one.

"They were excellent... and we feel even better after seeing you!" Replied Sirius with a wink and a smile. Mariel rolled her eyes, although a smile was visible at the corners of her mouth.

"ATTENTION!" There was a roar of sound through the hall as Dumbledore's magically magnified voice carried to every nook and cranny of the Great Hall.

"Welcome! Welcome everyone. Before I begin my start-of-term address, I'd like to welcome two new students. Everyone, please give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Miss Avery Andrews, and her brother, Mr. Nathan Andrews." The occupants of the hall turned to the back as the huge double doors opened to reveal two siblings standing facing each other, clearly squabbling.

"You don't know anyone, Avery! How can you possibly know-"

"I just know, Natey! I know those girls will be there, always, they'll become my bestfriends-"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The two new students turned sheepishly to the front, and whispers spread through the hall like wildfire. These were the two most handsome children the students and teachers alike had ever seen. With their oval faces, kind chocolate eyes, and wavey, near black hair, they were going to give James and Lily a run for their money for the two best looking students in school.

"Would you two kindly step forward to be sorted?" An amused Dumbledore said. Avery squared her shoulders as if preparing for battle, and marched towards the sorting hat, saying hellos and nice to meet yous as she stepped to the hat. The hat barely touched her head before it roared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There were many claps that rang through the great hall as Avery took a seat next to Mariel. The marauders and the surrounding males looked at her with gazes of awe, and Avery just looked around, said,

"Nice to meet you too!"

And stuck out her tongue. That sent the boys' stares away from her,and to the front, where her brother, under the same occurance, had just been sorted into Gryffindor as well. Nathan sat next to James, who was talking excitedly to Sirius, but turned to talk with Nathan once he sat down. Nathan spoke first.

" Hi, I'm Nate. My sis and I are new from the states. Our parents work the for the Wizarding relations branch of the ministry. My sister and I are Quidditch fanatics. I play keeper, she plays chaser, and we're pretty good, if I do say so myself. Oh, and one more thing you should know about me," he added in an undertone to Remus, James, and Sirius, "I LOVE pulling pranks!"

Avery shouted from across the table where she was having an animated conversation with the three girls, "Hey! Way to tell them my life story! I'm Avery, the talented and beautiful sister!" She added with a toss of her flowing mane.

James looked at his three best friends, who gave him a nod, and then at Nate, and said, clearly, "Well, Nate, as your Headboy, I'd like to welcome you to Hogwarts, and welcome to the marauders!"

Nate and Avery continued to introduce themselves to everyone around the table, getting themselves instantly catapulted to the top of the popularity chain. To Lily, Mariel, and Alex, it looked like Avery was making good conversation with Remus. So good, in fact, that she moved down the table to sit next to Lily and across from Remus.

"I just don't understand why they don't stretch the laws on Dragon Count a bit more. Limiting the number of animals allowed in each country will just limit the growth of a beautiful spieces!"

"I completely agree," Said Remus , leaning forward with a twinkle in his eye, "Dragons need open space and more room than most countries have to offer, but they still need to be able to breed freely." And to the other side of the table-

"No! Blake is not the best keeper the Wasps have had," Said Nate, with a charming smile, "It was Gordon all the way!"

"Whatever you say, pretty- boy," Alex said, using her already- coined nickname. "It was definitely Blake."

Nate coughed, "Gordon."

"Blake."

"Gordon."

"Blake."

"Gordon!"

"BL-"

"Alrighty then!" Yelled James. "Who wants to go up to the dormitories?"

"James! We need to oversee the prefects, and the heads have their own dorm, don't you remember?" Said Lily. The boys snickered as James blushed, thinking about sharing a common room with his beautiful Lily-flower.

"Oh. Of course. Silly me."

The night ended in laughs, and the promise of new friendships for everyone.

* * *

Review please! any comments are welcome, any time!


	2. discoveries & secrets

The new term at Hogwarts started off much like any other. For the seventh years, however, the piles of work they were already getting had some students floundering for help just a week into the term.

"How do you guys do this!" wailed Avery, sitting in the common room with her friends. "I just don't understand the boiling charm!"

"It's simple, really," said Lily. With a flick of her wand, the pot of water sitting between the girls began to bubble and hiss. "Concentration is key."

"Easy for you to say, though, isn't it?" said Mariel, who looked just as put out as Avery. "Charms happen to be your forte!"

"You okay, there, Avery?" said Nate as he came up behind her. Nate and Avery both adjusted to life at Hogwarts surprisingly quickly; this may have had something to do with the fact that they were both seamlessly accepted into the two most popular cliques at Hogwarts (although they themselves didn't know it).

"No, I'm not alright, you idiot! While I sit here feeling like a failure because I can't do a simple nonverbal boiling charm (A.N. not really sure why I made a boiling charm nonverbal, but oh well), here Lily sits, looking all high and mighty, like she can do anything! Oh, the horror. I'm put to such shame." Avery pretended to wipe a tear from her face and laid her head on her arms just as the rest of the marauders filed down the stairs from the boys dormitory.

"Well, Avery, if you want help, I could always tutor you. Lily would be up for it of course, too, but charms are, as Mariel said, my forte as well," said Remus, looking a little shy. "I'm sure it would be… um… fun for us both."

Nate, Alex, Lily and Mariel snickered. To nearly everyone except for Avery, it was obvious that Remus already had a crush on her.

"Yes, Avery. Remus should tutor you," said Alex, sharing a smug look with Nate. "He's a really good CHARMER."

"That would be great, Remus. Thank you." said Avery a little quietly, with a blush rising on her cheeks.

While this exchange was going on, Sirius and James had migrated to the other side of the room to watch the girls from afar.

"She has to go out with me this year, Padfoot. I mean, I patched everything up from last year, and now it seems like I really have a chance with her," said James in a bit of a panicky tone. "She's so beautiful and smart, and just perfect, really…" He trailed off with a sigh. James had, in all honesty, been obsessed with Lily since the beginning of first year. Lily herself had hated James until the end of last year, until James promised to shape up over the summer.

"Well, mate, she certainly looks like she approves of you, now that your head is out of your-"

"THANK YOU, Sirius!" said James just as Lily sent a smile and wave his way.

"I, personally, want to get a serious girlfriend this year, myself." said Sirius nonchalantly. James' jaw dropped. Sirius was, to the knowledge of the whole school, a player. He lived to see how many girls he could snog in a week, and this accounted for the presence of his 'fanclub', or the group of hormonal girls who followed him endlessly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?"

"What?" said Sirius. "Why does the subject of me wanting a serious relationship always throw people for a loop?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Pads, but you are the school player. Have you- dare I say it-finally grown up?" said James with a shocked look on his face.

"I'll try not to take offense to that," said Sirius. "What we should be doing now, Prongsie, is planning our first prank. We missed it at the Start-of- Term feast, so we'll just have to make up for it with something exceedingly brilliant…"

James let his mind wander while Sirius listed possibilities for the first prank of the year. His eyes wandered to Lily, and then to Mariel, who was now talking animatedly to Nate and Remus. He couldn't help but notice that Sirius' eyes kept darting to her during their past conversation. Could this be the girl that Sirius saw himself having a 'serious relationship' with?

Dinner on Friday was a decidedly animated affair, as everyone was talking about how their first week went.

"Well, I had a rough time with the DADA essay on Vampires," Alex was saying. "I don't know, I was just having a mental roadblock, or something."

"I am terribly sorry to hear about your rough attempt at Baldwin's vampire essay, but I, on the other hand, have some wonderful news for all of you," said Avery, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Thanks to Remus, I can now successfully make water boil, using the nonverbal boiling charm." The marauders and 'marauderettes' all laughed and jokingly clapped for her, with Remus wearing his charming yet shy smile, and Nate and Sirius saying, "Hear, Hear! all the while. The eight friends failed to notice, during their animated discussion, that three Slytherins had strutted up to their table.

"Well, well, if it isn't the siblings grim, Andrews and Andrews," said Severus Snape, looking a little uncomfortable. "How's your Dad, eh? Trying to corrupt our government as well?"

Nate stood up quickly, fingering his wand. Avery put her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit, then spoke to Snape.

"Keep your greasy nose out of places it doesn't belong, Snape," she said in a clipped tone. "Our parents have done things to benefit all wizards, even slimeballs like you."

"Oh, look, the widdle blood traitor speaks," said Bellatrix Black. By this point, James and Mariel had risen as well, with Sirius and Lily, respectively, trying to control them. "Filth! You're just as bad as you friend here, the mudblood Evans."

"Don't talk about Lily that way!" an enraged James, now flicking his wand back and forth between Snape and Bellatrix, shouted.

"Let's all just go back to what we were doing," said Alex. "They aren't worth getting into a fight over." James just nodded as the Slytherins walked back to their table, looking very pleased with themselves.

"What did Snape mean, 'your parents corrupting the government'?" asked Lily. Nate and Avery just looked at her with sad looks on their faces, while the others listened in.

"There are many people who don't understand the importance of the work our parents do," said Nate, with a nod from Avery. He turned to address the six others. "I don't know about Avery, but I'd feel best if we don't elaborate more on the subject just yet." Avery nodded, looking as though she agreed. The siblings waited for the sign of approval that they so desperately needed from their new friends. James was the first to speak.

"We all have secrets, guys. We'll all be here when you're ready to let us in on yours." Lily looked on with approval, and almost pride.

"I agree with James."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I trust you guys, too." added Mariel. Avery looked at Remus pleadingly. She had the feeling that he was hiding something as well, so she was nearly begging that he'd understand.

"Remus? Are you okay with this?"

He sighed.

"Do what you need to, Avery, Nate. Just know that what your parents do definitely won't change the way we feel about you."

Avery and Nate smiled. Nate gave a sigh of relief, while Avery went to hug Remus.

As they walked up to the common room, James fell back to talk to Lily.

"We have to patrol tomorrow, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" snapped Lily. "I'm surprised you did, honestly."

"Hey! Give me a little faith, won't ya?"

"Sorry James. I'm really excited, honestly. Will you be okay to patrol, what with Quidditch tryouts starting tomorrow?

"Yeah, I'll be fine." At this point, they were in the common room. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked. She was so beautiful. He was surprised that he hadn't let 'I love you, Lily Evans,' slip out in one of their past conversations.

"Oh, I'm just going to be in the library for a better part of the day." She said. Lily looked like she wished she had something else to do.

"You should come watch tryouts! It would be fun for you, I know it. You have to get into Quidditch this year, I honestly don't know how-" She held a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I'll be there James. It'll be fun for me to finally see you play." An infectious grin spread on James' face. Lily was happy and a little surprised that she could still get this sort of reaction out of him. After all, for the better part of the last six years, she had gone around calling him a bullying toerag.

"Okay Lily. I'll hold you to it." Lily smiled, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss James softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight Lily."

James looked more than a little dazed as he walked up the stairs to his dormitory, rubbing the cheek that Lily Evans' lips had touched not minutes before.

When James slept, his dreams were filled with the infectious laugh and sparkling eyes of certain green-eyed, redheaded girl.


	3. Quidditch, and a little romance

This chapter is dedicated to OliveTreeHugger. Thanks for being the first to review!

* * *

The next morning dawned crisp and cool with a few light clouds, perfect weather for Quidditch. Or so James said. Lily made her way to the pitch with Mariel and Alex at her side, the prospect of seeing James on a broomstick a very exciting one, indeed.

"Merlin, Lily! Slow down! James will still be there when we get down to the pitch!" said Alex.

"It's not James I want to see," said Lily, even though her face was turning red, "I want to watch Nate and Avery play. I've never seen them, and you haven't, either!"

"Sure, Lily," said Mariel. "You know, if you do fancy James, you can just tell us. We won't make fun of you or anything. He really is a good guy now. I don't know, I guess he's changed from last year." she finished. Lily just looked straight ahead.

She fancied James Potter.

What had the world come to?

JAMES POV

This is gonna be one helluva tryout. I can't wait to see what Nate and Avery have to bring to the table. It's a good thing they play the positions they do, otherwise I would be extremely worried about filling the team. Looking around at the comforting feel of the Quidditch pitch, I can't help but keep a sense of giddy anxiety at bay. I really hope that Lily comes down to watch tryouts. After she kissed me last night (alright, it was hardly even a kiss, but I'll take ANYTHING), I can hardly wait to see her again. I look down through the stands, searching for the flash of red hair that belongs to Lily Evans.

And… there she is.

She looks up at me with her hand shielding her eyes and waves. My stomach does a few backflips.

Tonight on patrol, I'll tell her how I feel, one more time. But tonight…it'll be different. I know it.

NORMAL POV

While the tryouts went on, Lily harbored a sense of disbelief. How did it happen that she had been at Hogwarts for SIX YEARS, and yet had never once come to a match? Lily shook her head, then looked up to see Nate make a spectacular save and James smile. Her heart fluttered. It looks like he just filled the position of keeper.

"Did you see how great he was! When he made that third save, I thought I would about die! He'll go professional, I tell you-" Mariel cut Alex off before she could finish.

"Why don't you two just get a room then, hmmm?" joked Mariel. Alex narrowed her eyes, clearly under the impression that jokes of that nature weren't funny. "Kidding, Lex! Jeez! He's a great guy, to be sure. If you do like him, none of us would be complaining." Lily nodded in agreement. The girls were chatting so animatedly that they didn't notice Nate come into the stands. He looked very windswept and rugged, and generally very attractive, which Alex clearly noticed. He took a seat next to her.

"Hello, kind lady! How nice of you to come and observe our humble Quidditch tryout!" Alex giggled and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Thanks for being so chivalrous." She added, then shivered. "I think I'm going to head back to the castle, guys. I'm getting a little cold." Mariel and Lily opened their mouths to reply, but before they could, Nate said-

"Here, I'll give you a ride."

"Ok." whispered Alex. Nate climbed onto his broomstick, held out his hand for Alex's, who, blushing, took it, climbed on behind him, and sighed. Nate, looking very happy, kicked off from the ground and headed back to the castle. The remaining two girls watched them until they disappeared.

"I wonder if we'll get back to the common room tonight and Alex will FINALLY have a boyfriend." said Lily. Mariel shrugged.

"Who knows? This is ALEX we're talking about here," she added with an eye roll, "Merlin knows there are plenty of suitors for the lovely Alexandra." The girls smirked, and then together turned to the sky as Avery made goal after goal against James who, albeit poorly, put up a valiant show protecting the hoops. Once this final tryout was over, with Avery getting the remaining chasing position, Mariel walked back to the castle with Sirius. Lily, on the other hand, had told Mariel to go along without her, as she wanted to wait for James.

James was congratulating the players on a good tryout and packing up the supplies when Lily came down to the field to talk to him.

"Hi James. That was a great tryout today, huh?" said Lily nonchalantly. James smiled and ruffled his hair, which for some reason didn't annoy Lily half as much as it used to.

"Yeah, we're shaping up to have a great team this year," he said. "Have you ever flown before?"

"No," Lily said, with a smile. "I've never had the opportunity. I was sick during our lessons in first year." James looked a little nervous, but smiled all the while.

"Do you want to fly to the castle with me?" James said quietly.

"I'd love to." James could barely hear Lily's reply.

James clambered onto his broomstick roughly, sitting Lily in front of him.

"You ready?" Lily gave only a miniscule nod in response. She closed her eyes, and all of a sudden, she could feel the wind rushing through her hair as she and James flew high above the Hogwarts grounds.

James had never felt this happy while on a broomstick before, which was saying something. He leaned forward slightly to smell Lily's hair. She smelled of flowers and oranges, and once James smelled it, he was addicted.

Lily was happy. In control of the broom, with James sitting behind her, holding her in his arms, there was no other place she'd rather be.

They reached the massive castle doors, which lay propped open on this beautiful day, and Lily landed the broom with help from James.

"Thanks for the ride, James," said Lily, "I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun."

"No problem, Lily," he said and smiled, "You can ride my broomstick anytime!" He ruffled his hair, and Lily smiled. These mannerisms, to her, were now what made James, well, _James._

"Thanks for the offer, wise guy. I may just take you up on it one day!" laughed Lily.

As she entered the castle, unaware of the messy haired boy who now wore a goofy grin on his face standing behind her, Lily had never felt more happy. Patrolling tonight was definitely going to be fun…

* * *

Not the greatest chapter, honestly... please review, any criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you!


	4. facing our feelings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter series.

sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter! i've been exceedingly busy!

enjoy!

* * *

Lily was more than a little distraught about the thought of her first patrol with James. What if he declared his undying love for her again? What if he serenaded her outside the heads' common room? She had no choice but to discuss her dilemma with Avery, Alex, and Mariel.

" You guys! What if he makes it awkward by declaring his UNDYING LOVE for me again?" said Lily, who ended with gusto by slamming her head into the pile of pillows that had amassed on her bed.

"Well, Lily, I don't foresee that happening, at least not anymore." said Alex. "James has clearly changed. And, aside from Avery, I think everyone has had the opportunity to see this change happen. He's not the immature prankster he was first year." throughout this whole speech, Mariel was nodding, looking quite sagely.

"Besides, Lily, even if you are afraid of that, which it seems you are, you've witnessed his change, too. Deep down, you know that he wouldn't drop something like that on you if he wasn't serious about his feelings. You need to just take the plunge. Relationships of any sort are one of those unfortunate aspects of life where you can't really do anything but take said plunge." finished Avery.

Lily sat, contemplating. She realized her friends were gazing at her patiently, understanding that this was a Lily-raking-her-feelings-together moment.

"Alright, fine. I understand what you all are saying. This makes a lot of sense. When did I get such good advice-givers for friends?"

"Merlin only knows, Lily, trust us," said Mariel, "we don't know how it happened either."

Later, when Lily was on her way to meet James for the patrol, she realized something. Liking James was no longer a bad thing. James had clearly changed, and she doubted it was because she alone told him to. He had become a man, morphed from the immature little prankster he once was, to someone real, solid… with respectable feelings.

Lily was simply unsure of how deep those feelings were… and if she could reciprocate them.

James was trying to figure out how he would approach Lily with the dreaded subject of… feelings.

Common knowledge to everyone (except Lily), James had, in fact, been in love with Lily from the very beginning. Even when most twelve or thirteen year olds would cast off his weird obsession as a passing fancy, James' feelings blossomed into something more, until they spearheaded into what James was about to confess to Lily tonight.

"So…erm…Lily… I need-you and I… can I talk to you about something?" said James, who was mentally kicking himself for that very articulate approach.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, of course." said Lily, absentmindedly.

"So…umm… I'm glad we're friends now, or at least talking. But I want to let you know how I really feel." At this, Lily looked up, clearly expecting something like this.

"So, in first year, people thought I just had one of those weird childhood crushes… and who knows, maybe that's what it was then, but over the years, this 'crush' has matured into something much more than even I expected. I… have this attraction… this unexplainable pull towards you, Lily. When you're upset, I'm upset, even when I don't know what about. When you're happy, especially because I've made you that way… I feel _so_ happy, I could die right then and not regret it. I've been trying to get the guys to help me write it off as just a crush, but as the summer went on, and after I was away from you for that long… I couldn't ignore those feelings anymore, and I couldn't ignore what they meant."

Lily, clearly startled and taken off guard by this proclamation, said in a quiet voice, "What do they mean for you, James?"

James took a fortifying breath, and put a look on his face, not unlike his pre-quidditch face, and said, "I love you, Lily."

JAMES POV

I don't know if this was such a good idea anymore.

What is she thinking?

What if she pushes me over and completely turns me down?

Oh, _Merlin_…

LILY POV

?

?

WHAT? I knew he had this 'obsession'… I didn't think this was actual love… how can he know that he's in love? WITH ME, of all people? I don't know what to say, what to do…

I can't do this right now.

I don't have the right answer… or any answer at all, for that matter.

NORMAL POV

Lily stood there in shock.

"James, I-"

"Lily, I don't expect you to fall into my arms and admit your undying love for me. As great as it would be if you did, that's just unrealistic and it isn't you. I just want to be friends, with you knowing that I'm here if- hopefully, when- you decide to take that friendship further. I've waited for you for six years- I can wait a bit longer."

Lily smiled, looking relieved.

"Thank you, James. I was hoping you would understand me if I said that, because that's what i was going to say. I don't want to have to run away from your feelings for me; who knows, maybe it'll be only two days before I can reciprocate them? But you know me, I've always been one of those analyzing people… I guess what I'm trying to say is, just give me some time to get to know you, then we'll see where things go from there."

James nodded.

"Oh, and Lily… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like a jealous baby when you dated other guys. I promise, this year, if you get a boyfriend or two, I'll try act a little more mature. It's your life to live, not mine."

"Thank you again, James. When did you grow up so much?"

"Who says I've grown up?" said James, smiling his signature lopsided grin. "My fellow marauders and I are planning our next prank for sometime next week, so you better be ready, dear headgirl."

"James! James, tell me when it is, you little bugger!" said Lily as she chased James down the hall.

"You'll find out all in good time, Lilykins, all in good time…" said an echoing voice.

As the two teens went to bed, both were thinking of the other.

* * *

So I didn't want you guys to have to wait to see what is going on between Lily and James as of now. And don't worry, the next one or two chapters will focus on the girls/marauders as a whole, with the James/Lily developments on the backburner. Complaints, compliments, comments….

Review, please!


	5. Will you?

DISCLAIMER- So, i definitely don't own Harry Potter, nor am i making money from this. Don't sue me.

this chapter makes me happy... hope it does for you too!

* * *

The weeks went by, and as everyone began to get into their routines, the marauders and corresponding females became more and more attached to each other.

"Hey, so Mariel, are you up to take a broom ride after school today?" asked Sirius, who was sitting with the other seven at breakfast one morning.

"A ride? On your broom? I don't think so, Sirius, but I do believe there are plenty of girls who would take you up on that offer." said Mariel with a smirk.

"Oh, clever. Very witty. It's not like I haven't heard that one before or anything. But you know what I meant… and you would be riding your broom, obviously. You're probably a backseat flyer, anyway." laughed Sirius.

"I was just teasing, Siriboo! I'd love to go flying today! Perfect day for it and all, although the company could be better…"

"Hey! I resent that, you know…" said Sirius while the others laughed.

Avery was reading the Daily Prophet when she saw it.

"Ooh, look Naters! Auntie Carter's team got into the world cup!" she said, a clear tone of excitement penetrating her voice.

"Oh, great! I knew they would! What kind of team loses to Chile, anyway?" laughed Nate.

"Wait a second," said James, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well…" said Avery, looking sheepishly at Nate, "Our Aunt sort of… might be… Carter Brixton, captain of-"

"THE WASHINGTON LIBERTY?" finished Sirius. James' jaw was dropped in wonder.

"Er… yeah… we sort of inherited our Quidditch skills from her. I mean, our parents definitely don't have them." said Nate with a shake of his head.

"She comes to help us in the off season, which happens to be, as you gents well know, over the summer," said Avery, "if you guys ever wanted to join in on our flight sessions, you could always come over."

"Are you kidding? Why are you even asking us?" said James, "of course we're coming!"

The marauders and the girls left the Great Hall with smiles on their faces. There were small parts of life that were taken for granted before Voldemort made his presence known, but now, everyone was beginning to drink in those moments, not knowing how many of them would be left. Spending quality time laughing, playing, and joking around with good friends was one of those moments. Being surrounded by good people, with worries far away, was a remedy for all pains felt by the eight kids.

As the day went on, the kids found themselves in the most boring History of Magic class they had ever had to sit through. Like the best students, the girls resorted to the ancient, sacred art of note taking, while the boys were- for once in their lives- the ones paying attention.

MW- So, are you going for a flight on James' broomstick this afternoon, Lily? (*wink*)

LE- MARIEl! Get your mind outta the gutter, friend.

MW- What? You know you want to.

AD- _I'm_ actually going for a joyride with Nate.

MW- Alex Denegre! I never thought you had it in you!

AD- Thank you for your support and faith.

LE- Good job, Alex. I'll give you snaps, even if Mariel won't.

AD- She's just upset because she wishes she was going flying with Sirius.

MW- I'll pretend I didn't read that.

The boys met the girls after school by the pitch, excited about the fact that for once the pitch was free from other flyers. They were met by a surprise. Avery was down using the pitch, running spell drills on the ground. She was going through some sort of obstacle course, and a middle aged wizard was yelling at her.

"Get down lower and stay light on your feet when facing the greykeepers! Faster, Avery, faster!"

Avery went through the course once, flashing lights spewing from her wand all the way. At the end of the course, she had to face a dementor, and she sent a patronus towards it that took the form of a peregrine falcon. Once she ran through the finish line, she stopped in front of the balding, muscular wizard, panting.

"Excellent, Avery. Real improvement was shown today. Keep up the good work," He waved his wand and the obstacle course disappeared into a briefcase that was lying open in the ground. "I'll see you next week, and now I go to speak with Dumbledore. Give your brother my regards." And with that, he walked up the hill, tipping his hat when he intercepted the kids, and continued on his way.

"Oh, she'll not be happy about this…" muttered Nate, as he shook his head. "I know what you're about to ask," he said, turning to the other kids as they looked at Nate in question, "you know how Avery is a top notch wizard, not by book standards, per se, but out in the field?" the other six nodded. "Well, the American Magic Federation fast-tracked her to becoming a field agent, or an auror, here. Now that we're in Britain, and plan to stay, the ministry has taken a hand in her magical education, and want her to become an auror. The reason they already have someone teaching her is because they want her to skip the training programs and head into the field right after school."

"Is there anything your sis isn't good at?" said James with an eyeroll.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Prongsie." said Nate with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll find out later in the year."

The kids all finished their conversation, walking down to the pitch where Avery stood stretching in a sweatshirt, shorts with leggings underneath, and her Quidditch boots.

"Oh! Hey guys." she said, with a nervous smile. "Would you guys mind if we just… kept this between us? At least for now?" the others nodded, while the four marauders exchanged excited glances with one another.

"Oh no you don't, gents," said Mariel, smacking Sirius in the head, "she'll tell everyone on her own terms, not yours!"

Avery gave a weak smile. "Thanks Mari. So… who's up for a little four on four?"

As Halloween drew nearer, everyone was excited by the prospect of the upcoming Halloween ball. The marauders [A.N. when I say marauders, this now includes Nate… when I say 'the girls' this now includes Avery] all knew who they wanted to take, they all just needed to buck up the courage and ask them.

Remus spyed Avery walking down the hallway towards the Ancient Runes classroom, and he took her arm and spun her around.

"Remus! What are you-"

"Doyouwantogototheballwithme?" said Remus in a rush.

Avery laughed. "Come again?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" said Remus, more slowly.

"Oh, Remy," she said smiling, "I was waiting for you to ask me! Of course I'll go with you!"

"Great! Umm… see you at dinner, then?" he said a little awkwardly.

Avery just smiled another one of her dazzling smiles and said, "Yeah, see you."

Sirius was strolling around the lake, thoughts filled with a certain exotic, dark haired beauty, realizing many girls were pushing boys away, hoping for him to ask them to the ball. He smiled, then sighed, noticing that the dark- haired beauty filling his thoughts was sitting, reading under a tree, alone.

"Hey Mariel!" he said, plopping down beside her and pulling her against him.

She squealed, "Hey Siriboo!"

"So… erm… Mariel… I was wondering… hehe… do you-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Of course I'll go to the ball with you, you prat. I thought you'd never ask."

She smiled as a look of sheer joy exploded onto his handsome face. He picked her up and spun her around, not acknowledging the looks of hatred coming from the other girls around the lake.

"Well, I'm glad I can get this sort of response out of you." she laughed.

"Oh, this and much more, honey." he growled on her ear. She giggled ,blinking, but when she opened her eyes, wanting to kiss him, he was gone. She smiled, shook her head, and thought, _thank god for Sirius Black._

Nate thought Alex was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. At his old school, girls threw themselves at him, but with Alex, things were different. She had such a confidence in herself that it was impossible t imagine her bowing to anyone or anything's will, which was a very attractive quality for girls to have, in Nate's opinion.

They were sitting in the library, studying, when all of a sudden they both turned to each other.

"Nate, I-"

"Alex, do you-"

They smiled.

"You first, Nate."

"Well, Alex, I was wondering… do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"I'm not sure… I don't know if I want to…" she said, with a playful smile on her face.

Nate turned away, tears forming in his eyes, when he felt a pair of small hands wrap around his chest and turn him around. Before he could respond, though, Alex had already planted her lips on his.

She pulled back after a few moments, and said, "of course I'm going with you, silly. Who else?"

He grinned, and pulled her in for another kiss, which lasted until they got thrown out of the library by an embarrassed Madam Greer.

"Lily, do you want to go to the ball with me?" said James, completely without warning.

Lily looked up from the book she was reading, sitting cozily in front of the fire, and said, startled, "Oh! Umm… really? Well, let me-"

James face fell. "Lily, you don't have to. I understand if someone else asked you, and don't worry, I'll keep my promise."

He turned to walk away, but Lily grabbed his hand, pulled him around, and hugged him, hard.

"Sorry, James. I was a little tongue- tied. I'd love to go with you."

James' face lit up. "Ok. Great. Wonderful." Lily squeezed his hand, and with a last, "goodnight, James," they both went up to bed.

James turned on the stair, and whispered, "Goodnight, Lily. Don't forget, I love you."

* * *

Jolly good, everyone! leave a review please... the hogsmeade halloween visit and the ball are in the next chapter.


	6. Love and a confrontation

DISCLAIMER- i only own what is not familiar. and i'm not making any money off of this, kay?

* * *

As the Hogsmeade weekend (more importantly, the ball) approached, the girls were getting more and more squealy and excitable than ever.

"It's getting a little hard to be around them, guys," said James, running his hand through his hair, "I mean, this is getting ridiculous."

"I know, what you mean, man," said Nate, "Alex is usually the most level-headed of the group, but even she was on the defensive when I tried to touch her shoulder."

"Well, today is Thursday, and tomorrow they'll all go to Hogsmeade to shop for the ball. Once they have their robes or dresses and accessories and the like, they'll all be more calm about the whole ordeal." finished Remus, always the calm and smart one. Classes were cancelled for tomorrow, so that the students could go to Hogsmeade to shop for the ball, which was taking place on Saturday.

"Well, I just hope you're right, Moony," said Sirius, catching up to them on the way to transfiguration, "I just tried to grab Mariel's hand, and she nearly bit my head off. They keep moving in this pack, talking about robes and makeup. They're not letting anyone in, either."

"Well, Pads, I think we'll just have to lay low until tomorrow when we meet up at the Three Broomsticks." said James.

"Agreed." said Remus, Nate, and Sirus.

It was Friday morning, and the girls were on their way to Hogsmeade. The girls spent nearly two hours getting ready for the trip to the village. Since the students rarely got off campus, this was the norm for the girls of Hogwarts.

Lily was wearing skinny jeans, ballet flats, a t-shirt, and a light jacket. Mariel was wearing black Chuck Taylors, red skinny jeans, a light white quarter- sleeved shirt, and a zip up sweatshirt. Alex was wearing a high waisted skirt and leggings, with knee high boots and a long sleeved shirt and a sweater. Avery was wearing jeans, ugg boots, a plain white t-shirt, and a button up cardigan with a colorful scarf.

"Well guys, if I do say so myself, we look great." said Mariel, who did a cartwheel for effect. The girls laughed.

"Who could these fabulous ladies be?" said a voice from behind them. The group turned around and there stood the marauders. They looked even better than usual, wearing button downs and loose jeans.

"Well, gentlemen, I wouldn't get in our way. We're on a mission to find dresses." said Avery in her usual sassy tone, even though none of the girls really wanted to leave the good looking four.

"Well, we certainly won't stop you. We want our dates to be the best looking girls at the ball." said James with a wink.

"Even though we know they'll be the best looking girls anyway." said Sirius, while the girls blushed.

"Ok, guys, enough of your sweet talk," said Lily, who was trying to get away from James' arms, "we'll just be on our way, so you lot enjoy Zonkos!"

"How did we manage to snag the four best looking birds in school?" questioned James, watching them walk away.

"It was a mix of charm and our good looks, mate." said Sirius, while Nate and Remus exchanged exasperated looks.

"Well, gents, lets take a tip from the ladies and head to Zonkos. I've never been before." said Nate.

The other three looked at him in awe. Without warning, they picked up Nate so that he was sitting on their shoulders, walking to Zonkos while Nate was yelling for them to put him down.

"Be careful with my date, guys!" yelled Alex from down the road.

The girls walked out of Gladrags Wizard Wear, pleased with their purchases. As they walked back to the castle with their bags, they met up with the boys.

"Hey girls! Did you find what you wanted?" said Remus, wrapping his arm around Avery's waist.

"Yep! We're all pretty pleased, I just need to find a necklace to match my dress," said Lily, "although I'm sure I can borrow one from the girls."

"I think I have one you can wear, Lils." said Mariel with a sneaky wink towards James.

James had an idea, one that would surely make the ball a night that Lily would never forget.

As Saturday went on, the common room emptied more and more of the female population. The marauders (excluding Remus, who was in the library studying), were sitting in the common room, chatting and laughing. It was six o'clock, two hours before the ball was supposed to start, when who should come down the stairs but Avery, who was wearing a queen t-shirt and sweatpants, not looking ready for a ball in any way. She plopped down on the couch beside her brother, and started reading _Witch Broomstick?. _The boys just looked at her.

"Ehhh… earth to Avery, come in Avery?" said James, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you a girl or aren't you? There _is_ a ball in two hours, you know."

Avery rolled her eyes. "I know that, dear James, but I have a secret weapon," James leaned in and she whispered, "A spell… and this little thing called…_ foundation_."

"Aha!" shouted Sirius. "This is how girls manage to be blemish free _all the time_!"

"Yes, Sirius. I also am just confident in myself. I don't like spending endless amounts of time on my appearance. I like myself just the way I am."

"That's beautiful!" said James, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"So are our women!" yelled Remus as he made his way through the portrait hole. The other boys lifted their hands and shouted, "hear, hear!"

As Remus sat down, Avery gave him a peck on the cheek, and ran upstairs.

"Oh Remus, you scared your own date off, you prat!" said Sirius, jokingly.

Remus rolled his eyes, said, "No, I'm sure that's thanks to you guys." then went upstairs.

The guys went back to what they were doing, getting more and more excited, until it was time for them to start getting ready.

Meanwhile, the girls were upstairs, doing their own thing to get ready. There were hair taming potions, makeup, slips, and different types of bras all over the room.

"Mariel! Get out of the way from the mirror!" yelled Lily, who bumped into Mariel, making her eyeliner smear all over her face.

"Thanks Lily! Now I have to start all over again!" yelled Mariel, albeit good naturedly.

"Ok, I can solve the mirror problem." said Avery, who had just come up the stairs.

"_Engorgio_," she said, and with a wave of her wand, the mirror expanded to take up the whole wall of the dormitory, "that should do the trick, shouldn't it?" she said with a smug face.

Mariel jumped on her. "Oh Avery! How will I ever repay you?"

"Just get off of me, and let me do your makeup, for crying out loud!" yelled Avery, who was trying to get Mariel off of her.

Two hours later, after much hair curling, empty lipstick containers, and eyeshadow, the girls were ready for the ball.

"Well girls, prepare to knock 'em dead, because that's what we're gonna do!" yelled Alex. With a last "YAHHH!" the girls all prepared to walk down the stairs, making a grand entrance.

The boys were sitting at the bottom of the stairs, looking sexy in their suits, talking and waiting for their respective dates.

"When do you think-"

"DUN DUN DUN!" yelled a voice from the top of the stairs. "COME ONE, COME ALL, PREPARE FOR THE GREATEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!"

The marauders grinned, knowing that the voice belonged to none other than Mariel. They heard a throat clear, and their jaws dropped.

There, at the top of the stairs, stood Avery, who looked incredible in the eyes of every male and female in the Gryffindor common room. Remus stood up suddenly, walking to the bottom of the stairs .

Avery was wearing a maroon dress that was cinched together in vertical line down the front, but fanned out at the bottom. Her hair was down, but two strands were pulled back in two sparkly diamond clips on either side of her head.

"You look… incredible." said Remus, making Avery blush. She took his arm, and they walked to the other side of the common room so that they could watch her friends descend the stairs.

Next to appear at the top was Mariel, who was wearing a white, flowing maxi-dress, and had gold bands looped through her hair, making her look like a Grecian goddess. Sirius stood and stared as she walked down the stairs.

"How did I get lucky enough to have a goddess as my date?" said Sirius in disbelief, as Mariel giggled.

Coming behind her was Alex, who was clad in a classic floor length black gown, her hair hanging loose and wavy. Nate stood, and kissed her on the cheek, presenting her with a red rose corsage.

Heads turned in preparation for Lily's entrance. James stood, and Mariel whispered to Sirius, "He's one of the luckiest guys in the world, aside from you and the other two marauders."

Jaws dropped as Lily descended the stairs. Her floor- length dress was a light teal color, made to bring out her eyes, and her hair was half up, half down, with a light eye shimmer covering her eyelids. James took her hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and he found his voice.

"You look so beautiful, tonight, Lils. I'm going to be fending off jealous suitors all night."

Lily blushed, making her look even more beautiful.

"Oh, I have something for you," he said feeling his jacket pockets, then pulling out a jewelry box when he found what he was looking for and handing it to Lily, "I made the assumption your dress was green of some color, so this should match. You said you still needed one?" he finished, looking nervous.

Lily looked down at the box and opened it. Looking back at her, seated on a velvet cushion, was an emerald heart pendant surrounded by diamonds, hanging on a silver chain. Lily gasped.

"James… oh my gosh… I can't possibly take-"

James shook his head and smiled. "You don't have a choice, Lily. Literally. This is an old Potter heirloom; it can only be given to the true love of the eldest son of the family. So, here you are. I told you I loved you, Lily. I'm not joking around, for once."

There, in the midst of the common room, not caring, abandoning all reason, Lily threw her arms around James' neck and kissed him. The common room cheered. When she pulled back, James was smiling.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you." she answered with a shrug.

The dance was in full swing by the time the four couples got to the great hall. The four parted ways, Sirius, Mariel, Nate and Alex heading to the dance floor, while James, Lily, Remus and Avery went to snag a table for the group.

"You know, I never understood who came up with the idea of dancing," said Lily, who was watching Nate as he whispered sweet nothings into Alex's ear, "I mean, I for one have two left feet, so… whoever came up with dancing has it in for me." finished Lily.

"Well, you clearly have never been witness to the Potter charm of dance, dear Lily flower," crowed James as he pulled her onto the dance floor, "let's dance."

James twirled Lily in and out, performing complicated dance steps that baffled Lily, until, during one twirl, she nearly ran into Narcissa Black.

"Watch it mudblood!" she screamed, curling her body into Lucius'.

"Don't worry darling. We'll just go dance on the other side of the hall, away from Potter and his muggleborn brat." said Lucius, pulling her away. At this point, Lily looked close to tears.

"Don't listen to them, Lily. They're just jealous of the smart, beautiful young woman you are. Don't let anyone tell you you're not worth anything, because to me you're the world, and that's all that matters." said James, wrapping his arms protectively around Lily.

She smiled, whispered, "thank you, James," put her head on his chest, and continued dancing.

-The couples danced until dinner was served, when the traditional order-up style meal was served to the guests. After finishing the meal and waiting for dessert and coffee, Avery stood, to everyone's surprise, and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Esteemed fellows," began Avery with gusto, "my dear brother and I would like to formally invite you to our house for Christmas break." At this, cheers broke out among the table, and Nate held up a silencing hand.

"We're telling all of you this so early because we want you to be able to discuss this with your parents." he said.

"Yeah, but just tell them that an evil sorceress will be hunting them if they don't let you come!" the others laughed.

After dinner, couples walked around the lake. The others sat, watching the half moon, while Lily and James continued their walk.

"James… I want to tell you something that I need to get off my chest." said Lily, a little nervously.

"Ok, Lils. Shoot."

"I think I've known what I'm about to say for awhile…but after tonight, when you comforted me after that incident with Narcissa…" Lily shook her head. "Well James… I think… I know…I love you."

James smiled a radiant smile and picked Lily up,spinning her around, kissing her, while the others looked on, smiling, comforted by each other's presence, and the new love found by two of their number.

* * *

So I know that Nate and Avery seem wayyy too perfect, but this is part of the plot in the long run, so bear with me.

review please... i think there will be quidditch in the next chapter.


	7. Magical, entirely

DISCLAIMER: Really? I don't own anything that you recognize.

-Christmas holiday was fast approaching, and the girls couldn't wait to spend the time at Westgate, the estate owned by Avery and Nate's parents. The level of excitement found by the girls may have had something to do with the fact that they had found their other halves in Sirius, James, Remus, and Nate. Peter was always there, and Avery had extended the invite to him as well, but he had to spend the holiday with his family.

"Well, ladies, you know that, as we have been condemned to take the train, we will have a little bit of a walk from the gates to the manor house," said Nate, "although I'm sure it's nothing you four can't handle."

"Of course it isn't, you sack of lard," said Avery, who was lugging her trunk off of the train, "we are strong, independent women, who can handle anything that comes our way."

The boys just laughed, until the girls kicked them in their shins.

*AN HOUR LATER*

"The gate! Oh, we're saved!" said Mariel dramatically as she flung herself to the ground beneath the wrought iron gates that held the Andrews family crest. The girls piled themselves at the base of the gate, while the boys looked on.

"You know, gents, I don't know about you, but the fact that Mariel will do this for a gate but not for me is a little disappointing." said Sirius while the others smirked.

"You forget, I'm the only one who can open the gate," said Nate, smiling. "I was born two minutes before Ave, and I'm the only male heir in the family."

"NATHAN ANDREWS!" screamed Avery. "GET OVER HERE AND UNLOCK THIS GATE THIS MINUTE!"

"Don't lose your panties, Ave, I'm coming." said Nate. Alex smiled, although she looked like she was about to freeze.

Nate shooed the others away from the gate, and held his palm to the crest. His hand glowed and he winced, as though in pain, and golden chains materialized, then fell away.

"I really do hate that part," huffed Nate, "why mom and dad had to use the most barbaric identity charm is beyond me."

The other seven looked at each other, but continued onward up the long lane to the house. Nate had been smart and had sent the luggage to the house, so the twins' parents would be aware that they would be there soon.

As the eight kids made their way up the lane to the house, a woman and man stood in the second floor center window, looking down at the eight teenagers laughing and playing in the snow, pushing each other into drifts, and throwing snowballs at each other.

"I'm so happy, Marcus," said Railey Andrews, "They never had friends over in the United States."

Marcus Andrews wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife. "They wrote in their letters that Hogwarts was different for them, Railey. You know that these children don't question what we do for a living."

Railey sighed, and kissed her husband in the cheek. "And that, surely, makes all the difference."

"What if your parents don't like me?" questioned Alex, looking down at the ground.

Nate put a finger under her chin and planted a light kiss on her jaw. "They'll love you, Al. trust me. They'll love all of you, they're so overjoyed that we're having friends over. Most people are too put off by what our parents do to even want to come to our house."

Alex just laughed. "Nothing could ever scare me away from you, Nate. You know that."

"I do. And they do know that you're my girlfriend, too, so…"

She pulled him down to place a swift kiss on his lips. "I love you, Nate Andrews."

Nate's eyes lit up with happiness. "I love you too."

"OI! LOVEBIRDS!" shrieked the ever sensitive Sirius, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to get frostbite!"

"I'm sure Mariel would be glad to keep you warm, eh, Pads?" said James with a snicker.

"Why you little-" but before Sirius could finish his sentence, Avery opened the door to the huge manor house that the twins called home.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" yelled Avery, pulling Nate to stand with her.

The others, except for James and Sirius, who were used to the grandeur of wizarding mansions, stood in wonder in the middle of the large, yet cozy entrance hall. The door was behind them, and in front a large red carpeted staircase led to the second floor then went split into a hallway leading in different directions. There was a bright light cast onto the top of the staircase, a result of the skylight letting in natural rays from the sun and snow.

"Ave? Natey? Oh, My beautiful babies!" said Mrs. Andrews, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. She was beautiful, and Avery resembled her in almost every way. Avery would surely look just like her when she grew up.

"Avery! Nathan!" said a loud booming voice from the top of the staircase. The kids looked up to see a regal looking man looking down on his children and their friends. He was very handsome, not unlike Nate's looks, with his slightly graying hair, blue eyes filled with mischief and surrounded by laugh lines, he made the other six instantly relax.

"How are you, my boy?" he questioned, shaking his son's hand then pulling him in for a hug.

"Fine, Dad, and you?" questioned Nate. He just laughed, then turned and flung his arms open to accept the jumping hug from Avery.

"Daddy!" She shouted with happiness as he twirled her around.

"My darling girl. Hogwarts has been treating you well? That sly dog Dumbledore's got you all whipped into shape, I presume?"

"But of course!" she turned to look at both of her parents. "Mom, Dad, these are our friends. The boys-" the guys stepped forward- "are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." Each stepped forward to shake Mr. Andrews' hand and kiss Mrs. Andrews on the cheek.

"And the gals are Alex Denegre, Mariel Wallace, and Lily Evans."

"So nice to meet all of you!" boomed Mr. Andrews jovially. "Please, call me Marcus-"

"And call me Railey! Your things have already been brought to your rooms. You eight will have the North Wing all to yourselves, along with your own small kitchen, the game room, and access to the pipes and the library. We will be in the south wing, so if you need us, don't hesitate to come. Of course, the whole house his open to you, don't feel like you're limited to the North Wing-"

"Except for the basement, Nate. You know the rules." said Marcus, nodding at his son and daughter, who both jerked their heads in return.

"Yes, well… have fun! Nate, Avery, take them to their rooms, please?" said Railey, who then turned to the other kids, "I would take you myself, but I have a lot of work I still need to finish. I'm terribly sorry."

"That's alright, Mrs. An- I mean Railey. I'm sure Nate and Avery are perfectly capable." said Mariel.

The kids led them up the staircase and to the right, stopping at the first door on the right, which was still a considerably long walk down the hallway.

Avery flung open the door. "This is my room, and you girls will be bunking with me, if that's alright." She finished.

Avery's room had two sets of double bunkbeds, and was plenty large enough for the four girls. As they walked in to get settled, Nate continued with the guys even farther down the hallway.

"So, Nate, what exactly did your parents mean by the pipes?" said Remus, who was noticing all of the small doors in the hallway.

"You'll find out in good time, Moony, don't worry."

As they reached the end of the hallway, the boys were confused. There wasn't a door!

"Nate, is this what I-" Nate held up his hand to silence James.

"Nate Andrews, with guests James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

A door materialized and swung open to show a flight of stairs. The boys took the stairs two by two, and at the top, what they saw took their breath away.

The boys were in the North tower, and they were surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, showing the brilliant snow covered fields and, in the distance, muggle London. There were four twin beds all around the room, and covering some of the windows were posters of Quidditch teams and female models, both wizard and muggle.

"This is your bedroom?" said Sirius in awe, while James and Remus looked around as well.

"Yeah. And there's a quicker way to get here, too. I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Nate pushed open one of the south windows to reveal a hallway, framed on all four sides by glass. At the end of the hallway they could see a bathroom.

"The hallway is unbreakable. There's a charm on it, believe me, I've thrown a boulder down the hallway and it stayed intact. It's magic. Come on." The boys walked won the hallway, and in the dorm-like bathroom were four of everything.

"This is so cool!" said Sirius, who was about to wet his pants from excitement.

"I'm glad you're impressed, Sirius. Now I'll show you what Mom meant by the pipes." said Nate.

The boys walked back to Nate's bedroom and then down to the hallway, where Nate stopped at one of the small doors. At this point, the girls were leaving their room, and when they saw Nate and the boys they went to join them.

"Oh good, Nate. You can explain the concept of the pipes to this lot too." said Avery.

"Right. Well, the pipes are pretty simple to use," said Nate, "you just have to get in and imagine where in the house you want to go. Here, I'll show you." And with that, Nate popped open the door and sat down in what looked like a huge play tube in a hamster cage. He closed his eyes and zoomed off.

"Nate! What-" said Alex, but before she could finish, they whipped around as Nate appeared behind them through another door.

"They go all through the house, and none of the tubes are the same, so more than one person can use them." said Avery.

"OOOOOH! I want to try!" yelled Sirius.

"Alright, fine, but-"

"GAME ROOM!" before anyone could question Sirius, he zoomed off, his shouts of joy echoing through the pipes.

"Well, come on, then!" shouted Lily, and with smiles on their faces, the rest of the gang zoomed through the house, landing in a place more magical than any they had ever seen.

What could be in the game room? What do Nate and Ave's parents do for a living? All in good time, dear readers.

Review, please!


End file.
